


Hebros

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bitter Divorce, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Quinn friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Puck decide to give internet dating a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hebros

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> After close to ten years of marriage, including a kid and Finn converting, Finn and Rachel's marriage is over and Finn is moving on. He finds the gay Jewish dating site 'Hebros' and creates a profile, hoping to find someone new. 
> 
> At 35, Puck never has settled down. No one's ever held his attention for too long, but he's always willing to keep trying. The new site 'Hebros' sounds like something right up his alley. 
> 
> Neither of them realizes that the other is on the site, until they get paired as a good match. Happy Pinn ending, please!

Sometimes things don’t go exactly as planned. When Finn uttered the words until death do us part, he thought he had meant them. Honestly, at the time he did but over the years circumstances had made Finn realize that marrying Rachel “I love the spotlight more than life itself” Berry had been mistake. It was an unfortunate lapse in judgment that Finn was still paying for five years after the divorce due to some vicious lawyers.

The only silver lining to the last six year of his miserable marriage was Caleb. Thankfully, since Rachel had only gotten pregnant for the publicity, Finn had received sole custody of his son. Now with his divorce finally finalized after being dragged through the mud, Finn was ready to move on. So Finn did the only thing a self respecting single man with a five year old would do — he decided to try online dating.

Bypassing sites like JDate, Finn googled a bit before finding a site that specifically catered to gay Jewish men called Hebros. Clicking on the link, Finn waited for the page to load. Ever since Mr. Schuester's non wedding and a passionate kiss with a very drunk Puck, Finn had been curious about being with another man. Finn had tried to bring that night up with Puck but he always felt guilty about taking advantage of his best friend. Besides, Finn didn’t even think that Puck remembered anything about the kiss. So Finn decided not say anything — he didn’t want to lose his friendship with Puck.

Yet there a very big part of Finn that wished that he had done something. Maybe it would have saved him from marrying Rachel. His younger self had believed himself to be in love with Rachel so he moved to New York after he graduated college. They had been dating for awhile before Rachel began to demand that they get married. So Finn did whatever he could to make Rachel happy, including converting to Judaism a year before the wedding.

Although looking back it now, Judaism was another silver lining to the debacle that was his marriage. After study with Rabbi Glassman, Finn had found himself falling in love with the Jewish religion and so now that he was free from the shackles of being Mr. Berry, Finn wanted to find a nice Jewish man to spend the rest of his life with. So he decided to give Hebros a chance. Signing up, Finn completed his profile before going into the kitchen to prepare dinner for him and Caleb.

 

* * *

 

At thirty five years old Puck was lonely. He had his fair share of hookups but nothing seemed to stick after breaking up with Quinn for the last and final time. For awhile Puck wasn’t looking for anything serious. He had been too hurt by finding Quinn in bed with her professor to even think of being with someone past one night. As the months passed and Puck began to heal, he was ready for something more than a one night stand.

For awhile Puck was going to the same bars and clubs he frequented when he was looking for a good time. There were a couple of girls and guys that Puck had connected with but nothing ever happened beyond friendship. None of them could never be his forever especially when Puck remembered a stolen kiss from his best friend.

There were times that Puck wished that he had told Finn that he hadn't been drunk. Puck, however, could never find the words to tell Finn just how much he loved Finn. So he kept quiet and watched as Finn chased after Rachel. After the wedding, Puck never left New York. Instead, he found an awesome job and a great apartment in the Bronx so Puck could stay closer to Finn.

During the honeymoon phase of Finn and Rachel’s marriage, Puck tried to move on. First there was Ben, who happened to a very nice guy who was still in love with his ex. Once they had broken up, Puck took a break before dating Quinn again. Really, he should have known better than to try to make things with Quinn work but he was lonely and there was still a part of Puck that still loved Quinn. It turned out to be a colossal mistake but at least Puck learned his lesson when it came to dating his ex-girlfriends again. They were exes for a reason so Puck had made a clean break with her instead of taking Quinn back after the affair.

After things had fallen apart with Quinn, Finn began to have problems with Rachel. Finn seemed to do nothing right according to Rachel and so Finn started to spend more time at Puck’s apartment. There were times that Puck thought about telling Finn he loved him but it never seemed the right time. Then Rachel had gotten pregnant and Finn decided to make things work for the sake of the child.

Finn and Rachel’s marriage, however, never got back on track. Rachel never seemed to have time for Finn or Caleb. There was always some big part for Rachel to pursue but nothing seemed to pan out for her. Believing that her failures where somehow all Finn’s fault, she would vent all of her anger and disappoint on a husband who only tried to love her.

After too many arguments and broken dishes, Finn and Caleb moved in with Puck for awhile before finding a place of their own. It was the best five months of Puck’s life and once they were gone, Puck realized just how lonely he was. So Puck decided to move on and try dating again. Not wanting to go back to his old ways, Puck wanted to try something new. Browsing the internet for awhile, Puck found a site called Hebros. Puck chuckled at the name for a minute or two before signing up and filling out a profile.

Pressing send, Puck hoped this would give him the push he needed to get over Finn. After all, he didn’t even think that Finn was interested in guys.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Finn got to check his e-mail. He had been too busy hashing out visitation with Rachel’s new husband, Jesse, (since Finn would rather talk to him than Rachel) and running after a five year to even go on the computer until after dinner. When Finn finally got around to checking his yahoo account, he found a notification from Hebros with his newest matches. Clicking on the message, Finn was greeted by a picture of Puck and a 100% match underneath his smirking face.

Taking a chance, Finn clicked the link to Puck’s profile before writing him a message. _“I wasn’t drunk the night of the Schuesters’ non-wedding, were you?”,_ he wrote. He waited for a moment and then clicked send. Finn, however, didn’t have to wait long until he received a private message from Puck.

“No, I wasn’t. When can we meet?”

“My apartment, 6:30?”

“I’ll be there,” Puck answered.

A year later Puck and Finn were married in a small ceremony in Central Park. When the news got out that record executive Noah Puckerman had finally tied the knot, it was reported in every magazine and newspaper across the country much to the frustration of struggle actress, Rachel Berry.


End file.
